mickeyandheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pecos Bill (song)
Lyrics Pecos Bill was quite a cowboy down in Texas and a western superman to say the least. He was the roughest, toughest critter never known to be a quitter when he never had no fear of man nor beast. Yippee-I-A-I-A-Yippee-I-Oh, he's the toughest critter west of the Alamo! Pecos walked up and found his little ranch hand. Her name is Slue-Foot Sue and has a black spider. Pecos threw up a spider and gave some hair to this black spider. That's the way the tarantula just got its name. Yippee-I-A-I-A-Yippee-I-Oh, he's the toughest critter west of the Alamo. As Pecos found a ranch with lots of grumpy longhorns, what he did to them is scared off all those bulls. Pecos found a little critter. It was a rattlesnake he just found. And his snake scared off all of those bad cows. Yippee-I-A-I-A-Yippee-I-Oh, he's the toughest critter west of the Alamo. A band of rustlers stole a herd of cattle! But they didn't know the herd they stole was Bill's. When he caught those crooked bandits, Pecos knocked out all their fillings. That's the reason why there's gold in those tar hills. Yippee-I-A-I-A-Yippee-I-Oh, he's the toughest critter west of the Alamo. As Pecos started beating those two critters, one's a jackrabbit and one's an antelope. Pecos found a crooked critter. It was a horse he had to rescue. Pecos found that sad horse in the West. Yippee-I-A-I-A-Yippee-I-Oh, he's the toughest critter west of the Alamo. Pecos roped the rage of cyclone out of nowhere. Then he straggled it and settled it down with ease. While that cyclone got so angry, Pecos know he would have got it! And he tamed that onward wind down to a breeze. Yippee-I-A-I-A-Yippee-I-Oh, he's the toughest critter west of the Alamo. Once there was a drought that spread all over Texas, so to sunny California he did go. Although the gag is kinda corny, he brought rain from California. That's the way we got the Gulf of Mexico. Yippee-I-A-I-A-Yippee-I-Oh, he's the toughest critter west of the Alamo. Pecos lost his way while traveling on the desert. Water. Water. It was ninety miles across the burning sand. Water. He knew he'd never reach the border. Water. If he didn't get some water. Water. So he got a stick and dug the Rio Grande. It is the time now he found a buzzard and jackrabbit and a scorpion. He found a rattlesnake and a bobcat and a coyote by the West. While some tribes of painted Injuns do some war dance, Pecos started shooting up their little game. He gave those redskins such a shakeup that they jumped out of their makeup. That's the way the Painted Desert got its name. Yippee-I-A-I-A-Yippee-I-Oh, he's the toughest critter west of the Alamo. While reclining on a cloud high over Texas with his gun, he made the stars evaporate. Pecos saw the stars declining. So he left one brightly shining. It's the emblem of the lone star Texas State. Yippee-I-A-I-A-Yippee-I-Oh; it's the emblem of the lone star Texas State